Christmas Bet
by SpongeGuy
Summary: Milo and Amanda compete for who can give their son the better gift. Miguel has a surprise for them, though... Part of the "Jinx and The Perfectionist AU" and a Christmas gift to ArendAlphaEagle.


It was Christmas day, and no one was more excited than Milo Murphy and Amanda Lopez-Murphy.

Because, well, they were sort of in a…

"So, it's time to find out who won our little bet!", Milo called out, eyebrows wiggling as he looked at his wife on his side on their bed.

Amanda, already turned too, taunted. "Came to see me win? I hope you're dressed for my celebration, I've got a whole parade outside, waiting to declare my superiority!"

Milo, already dressed, with a jumper that stated that he was "Number 1", threw off the covers and jumped up. "I want to see you try!"

Amanda got up too, fully dressed with a Jumper that pointed to his and said "Is me", and grinned. "Bring it, Murphy!"

They then kissed.

"I love you", she whispered flirtingly.

"Yo también te quiero", Milo whispered back with a wink.

The two then ran off, like children on Christmas morning, ready for victory.

Already up was the product of their happy union, Miguel Murphy, 9 years old and visibly confused as his parents shook him up awake.

"Come on, Miguel! Wake up! It's CHRISTMAS!", Milo shouted, nudging his son awake.

Amanda resorted to air horns. "It is equivocal that you WAKE UP, MIJO!"

Miguel turned to his parents with an annoyed face. "Guys, a child needs 11 hours of sleep, and if my calculcations are correct…"

"And they always are, light of my life!", Amanda complimented.

"Yes, well, then, it's only been 10 hours. Please return in an hour before I am fully awake and forced to partake in "holiday joy" before my time.", Miguel made air quotations before closing his eyes.

Then, Murphy's Law intervened, making his bedpost crack and run off.

"CHRISTMAS, BABY!", it cried, running down the stairs.

Thankfully, his "Emergency Bed Post if Bed Post cracks and leaves to partake in "holiday joy" device worked perfectly!

Miguel, grunting, rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on, which proceeded to wash his eyes with water.

"I'm up, I'm up…", he regretfuly admitted, and fter much squeeing from his parents, he was taken downstairs to see his presents.

Downstairs, Miguel immediately counted 5 presents, thanks to his A.I glasses "Assessing Familial Failings Like Endless Curse Kit" (or A.F.F.L.E.C.K for short, which is why it always spoke like Ben Affleck's Batman).

"3 PRESENTS FROM SANTA CLAUS, BUT TWO OTHERS ARE CLEARLY LACED WITH FAMILIAL GENETICS! IF ONLY ONE OF YOUR PARENTS WAS CALLED MARTHA, THEN I COULD REALLY RELATE!"

"Thanks, A.F.F.L.E.C.K, that will be all. do please play some German Classical Music, circa 1897. It is introspective, and I need to introspect."

Miguel looked at the two humongus presents before him, towering over his small stature.

They were so big, that even Milo and Amanda failed to reach.

The two bright eyed faces, with wide smiles, awaited impatiently for Miguel to make a move.

"…You gonna open your presents, little man?", Milo asked, anxious.

"Yes, please, Mijo! I need to know if I wo… I mean, if you like them."

Miguel looked back at the screen with a knowing look.

"They think I have been fooled by such a trope. It would almost be funny if it wasn't so pitiful."

Avoiding the 3 of the 5 trees that tried to crush him with immense ease, Miguel moved towards the presents, feeling the wrapping paper.

Scratching his chin, as if in deep thought, he looked at his parents with a bored look. "Madre, Father, may you hand me my Christmas list, please?"

He blushed furiously, flustered. "I would, but I can't reach the place you put it on the fridge."

Milo ran out and gave it back, still grinning like an idiot.

Miguel cleared his throat and adjusted A.F.F.L.E.C.K to translate it audibly to Czech, just to make it a little challenging.

"Ahem. Well, if memory serves here, I requested 3 presents from Mr. Claus, clearly seen here. Does the jury see my exhibit as true?"

Milo and Amanda nodded, still not noticing the point.

Miguel then looked at the presents before him. "And these two other ones… Seem not to be on my list."

"…No, but we thought you deserved something extra, our love!", Amanda said, pinching his cheek.

After rubbing it, Miguel continued. "Well… There is no other reason?"

Milo and Amanda gulped. He was on to them, but maybe they could fool him with an age old technique.

"…What did you say?"

Miguel face palmed and opened the presents at the same time, revealing the largest telescope in the world, that could see to the end of the universe and beyond (Milo) and a Time Period Broadcaster that showed you history as it happened, and in your very own living room (Amanda)!

Milo and Amanda then began to brag.

"I knew it! I knew he'd prefer a telescope! All the hints were pointing to it! Like when he said Telescope that one time! Was that a sneeze? Never mind, it was Telescope! I can't WAIT to see you build it, son!", Milo said, pride in his eyes.

Amanda rolled hers. "Oh, come on! Is that really what he wanted? It's clear that he wanted a chance to view history with no danger to himself! Our son is all about knowledge, but he wants to look to the past to improve the world! Didn't you see him spell that out in his cereal?"

"Actually, I was writing down a new symphony, but that's besides the point.", Miguel said, adding another 3 notes once he was done.

Turning to his parents, he addressed them. "I am sure you want me to tell you who won…"

"ME!", Milo shouted, dancing in front of Amanda.

"Oh, don't you start trying to charm me! I'll dance sexier!", she said, mom dancing.

Miguel sighed and turned on A.F.F.L.E.C.K.

"WHAT IS THY BIDDING, MASTER?!"

"Air horn protocol, please."

One loud air horn later, Miguel felt like he could actually talk to his parents.

"Guys, look, I really do appreciate all this, and you are correct with your assumptions that I didn't put my number one on the list, but well…"

And now, while Milo and Amanda were surprised, Miguel felt a little… Shy.

He was not much for emotions, but even child prodigy's have to feel sometimes.

"…I was kind of hoping for something else. I'm sorry if I sound very ungrateful, that is not what I intend."

"What were you hoping for?", Milo and Amanda asked, and Miguel, who was busy storing the gifts (he was going to use them, even if they weren't exactly what he wanted), walks over to them, very flustered.

"Well… Due to understandable reasons, you two are very busy. And… Well…"

He closes his eyes and forces it out.

"I was hoping we could spend a quiet Christmas together! If that's ok."

Milo and Amanda share a glance, the bet forgotten.

And they hug their boy.

"Most definitely, Mijo!", Milo says, kissing his forehead.

"There's nothing I'd like more!", Amanda adds, kissing him too.

Miguel groans, wiping the kisses, but his "holiday joy" is clear.

"…Thanks, guys."

He then sets A.F.F.L.E.C.K up again. "A.F.F.L.E.C.K, do put some festive music on. I am in the mood."

"AS YOU WISH, SIR!"

Suddenly, Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas Is You" starts playing, and Milo and Amanda get all kissy with each other.

"Ce La Vie, I guess…", Miguel shrugs, and smiles at his parents as Christmas begins properly.


End file.
